


Ангелотворец

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017 год, Сирия. Группа британских пехотинцев попала в засаду при штурме города, и никто не пришёл им на помощь, кроме одного человека. (ФБ-2012, левел 2).</p><p>Бета:  Мирамина,  Mittas<br/>От автора: я искренне и до глубины души признательна  Мирамина,  Mittas,  Charlie/ и  Безумная Сумасшедшая за неоценимую помощь при работе над этим произведением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелотворец

— Дельта-два вызывает базу. Дельта-два вызывает базу, Форт, ответьте!

В его радионаушнике снова зашипели помехи, заглушив треск автоматной очереди. Ас Сукна остался на юге, и бой там ещё шёл, но повстанцы разделились, и один отряд преследовал их группу целую милю. Теперь сквозь грохот взрывов стрельба и голоса казались ближе. Уотсон только сейчас начал осознавать, какую они совершили ошибку, выбравшись из города.

— Том, рацию!

Выхватив у младшего лейтенанта наушник, Уотсон упал на одно колено перед радиостанцией. Дойл, не дожидаясь приказа, выскочил перед ним, взяв под контроль просматривавшуюся местность.

— Форт, ответьте! Дельте требуется огневая поддержка! Отрезаны от своих, несём потери!

Спасаясь из города, они лишились командира. Майора Спилета снял снайпер, засевший под куполом мечети, и решение пришлось принимать мгновенно — оставшись старшим по званию, Джон приказал уходить к северу, где взрывы вроде как отгремели. Ему почти удалось вывести своих из-под огня, но, когда последние дома остались позади, уже другой стрелок тяжело ранил сначала Боба, а потом Гарри.

Им не уйти от погони в таком состоянии. Капитан Уотсон вслушивался в молчащий эфир и просчитывал варианты действий, оглядывая бойцов: Джек и Уилл тащили раненых, переводчик Эндрю подгонял гражданских, из всей группы только Том и сам Джон могли сражаться. Мелкая девчонка и её брат, которых они выволокли из боевой зоны, беспрестанно ревели, не давая сосредоточиться. Хреново, хреновей не придумаешь. Сирийцы отрезали их от основного отряда, и никак не получалось установить связь ни с базой, ни с майором Локсли, командовавшим всем отрядом на этой операции. Никто не знал, где они, что они нуждались в помощи... что вообще выжили.

За его спиной откуда-то снизу подул суховей. Ещё повторяя на автомате позывной базы, Уотсон развернулся, и его взгляду предстал склон холма, достаточно пологий для спуска. Дальше начинался обрыв, и тогда Джон наконец сообразил, где они оказались. GPS-навигатор разбило осколками, но это место на карте чётко впечаталось в его память. Иблисова дыра. Здесь можно укрыться.

— Спускайтесь немедленно! — заорал он, отпихнув бесполезный передатчик, и вскочил на ноги.— Том первый, я прикрою!

Дойл перехватил рацию и, чертыхаясь, ринулся вниз по склону, утопая в песке. Едва оказавшись у подножья холма, он вскинул руку и сжал пальцы в кулак — несколько долгих секунд капитан ждал этого знака, означавшего, что местность безопасна.

— Дельта-два вызывает Форт, как слышите? Ответьте!

На окраине города прогремели два мощных взрыва, и дети с визгом попадали на песок. Джон сбил прицел— на мушке оказалось неприлично красивое для битвы синее небо — но он видел только поднимавшиеся клубы дыма, а ещё холмы, за которыми прятались враги.

Все пятеро солдат замешкались. Джону пришлось прикрикнуть на Уилла, когда из-за его неосторожного движения окровавленный Боб застонал, но через мгновение им обоим уже было не до раненого. Налетевший со стороны Ас Сукны ветер вместе с пылью принёс звуки голосов, крики на арабском раздавались всё громче и с разных сторон; сил они не прибавили, но эффект оказался похлеще, чем от кнута или выстрелов. Хоук схватил раненого Боба за край бронежилета и потащил к склону, сразу же за ним спускался Джек, взваливший себе на спину бессознательного Гарри. «Говорун» Эндрю подхватил на руки сразу двоих малышей — маленького мальчика и его младшую сестру — а Эбби, пожилая медсестра, которую солдаты вытащили из завалов вместе с детьми, изо всех сил бросилась за остальными. За собой она тянула старшего ребёнка. Босой и измазанный в пыли, он, как и другие дети, тормозил группу, но хотя бы не плакал — и без того хватало взрывов, стрельбы и горластых врагов. Пропустив пацанёнка вперёд, Уотсон перекинул винтовку через плечо и начал спускаться последним.

Краем уха он всё же расслышал арабскую ругань.

— Что встали?! — те, как идиоты, столпились на самом краю. Четыре здоровых лба не могли сообразить, где спрятаться? — Я же велел спускаться! — утопая по щиколотку в песке, он схватил Эндрю за плечо и подтолкнул к обрыву. — Тут должна быть тропа!

Где-то недалеко можно спуститься в Иблисову дыру, Джон помнил это совершенно точно. Ущелье Дьявола казалось последним шансом на спасение, но даже если это было не так, Уотсон не мог придумать ничего лучше. Этот узкий, но длинный разлом считался проклятым местом, и местные боялись даже приближаться к отрогам ущелья. Оставалось надеяться, что гнавшиеся за ними сирийцы тоже не рискнут сунуться сюда... иначе конец.

— Тебе особенное приглашение нужно?! — Джон обернулся и рявкнул. Все, кроме Тома, уже кое-как слезли по склону в ущелье. Младший лейтенант пытался установить связь, вертя верньеры на рации, заставить его отступить удалось лишь пинком.

Когда он остался один, руки начали подрагивать. Джон с усилием поднял оружие, целясь чуть выше гребня холма. Первый же человек, который там появится, получит пулю в грудь, но потом... В следующую же секунду Уотсон сам хлопнется в песок с тремя ответными «подарками» в голове. Здесь не смотрят, женщина ты или мужчина, в форме или нет, и есть ли на твоём плече повязка с красным крестом. Его единственным шансом уцелеть была внезапная атака: пока сирийцы будут разбираться с раненым, Джон успеет спрыгнуть в ущелье. И приведёт «хвост» к остальным.

Голоса стихли, и капитан осматривался в напряжении. Замысел повстанцев наконец стал понятен. На месте их командира Джон бы приказал рассредоточиться и окружить противника, чтобы тот не смог уйти даже по краю обрыва, и, похоже, сирийцы избрали именно эту тактику. Уотсон никак не мог понять, откуда придётся первый удар.

В левом ухе что-то зашипело, и он не сразу сообразил, что в наушнике его ПРР шипели помехи. Том, кретин, нужно уходить, а не играться с бесполезной рацией! Но Уотсон тут же перестал мысленно проклинать новичка, когда сквозь щелчки и потрескивание прорвался чей-то смутно знакомый голос:

—Дельта-два! Говорит Форт, слышите нас?

Есть Бог на свете. Спустись Джон в ущелье, ПРР бы перестал ловить на этой частоте. Капитан бы никогда не узнал, что их искали свои. А теперь одного этого знания хватило, чтобы вернуть потерявшуюся уверенность. Выровняв дыхание, Уотсон сменил позу: как только он остановился, заболели натруженные от бега по песку ноги. Джон потом просто не заставит себя двигаться, когда от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

— Так точно, слышу!

Хоть бы радист сказал, что за ними послана авиация! Джон помнил, что несколько «Апачи» и одна «Рысь» участвовали в операции, и чтобы разметать врагов, хватило бы одного пулеметного залпа. Но связной неожиданно произнёс совершенно другое:

— Мы не видим вас на радарах. Майор Спилет, на какой диапазон настроен ваш передатчик?

— Дракон убит, на связи Ангелотворец. Форт, повторяю, мы окружены, требуется эвакуация!

— Ангелотворец, говорит Скрипач. Эвакуация на данный момент невозможна, повторяю, невозможна!

— Что?! — решив, что ослышался, Джон переспросил: — Что вы сказали?

Когда он и во второй раз услышал то же самое, то на несколько секунд замер от шока. Отказ? Да какого чёрта?! Разве на базе до сих пор не поняли, в какой ситуации они оказались? Если немедленно не ударить с воздуха, их всех перестреляют! Только у него не было столько времени, чтобы всё это объяснить. Уотсон сделал шаг назад, по-прежнему держа на прицеле вершину холма.

— Ты, что, новенький? — услышав неуверенное «да», он рыкнул: — Слушай, штабная крыса! Командир убит, у меня двое тяжелораненых и ещё четверо гражданских. Нужна срочная эвакуация, повторяю, срочная!

— Запрет на полёты! — Скрипач закричал, перекрывая шум и треск эфира. — Ведётся обстрел с земли, запретительный приказ на боевые и спасательные миссии, вам нужно...

— Да мне плевать, что нужно! Мы...

На холме появился один из повстанцев. Джон, не дёрнувшись, уложил его одним выстрелом, и почти сразу же до него донеслись гортанные восклицания сирийцев. Всё, капитан Уотсон подписал себе смертный приговор. Теперь за ним пойдут, даже если он будет бежать до самого моря, однако не то, чтобы Джона это волновало. Главное, чтобы ребята успели уйти подальше.

Замолчавший связной снова начал вызывать его с каждым разом всё громче. Как раз в то время, когда надо было помолчать... Оглядываясь на кромку обрыва, Уотсон медленно отступал, стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Наверное, гибель одного из своих заставила сирийцев пересмотреть тактику, и Джон надеялся превратить это в своё преимущество. Пока они там медлят, он успеет найти тропинку и спуститься.

Но отрывистое восклицание, раздавшееся с другого склона холма, разрушило все его надежды.

— Можете отступить? — наконец вкрадчиво спросил голос в его наушнике, и Уотсон от неожиданности едва не нажал на курок. Обернувшись, он покачал головой.

До нормального спуска дойти так и не удалось. Что ещё хуже — среди одноцветных скал и песков Джон вообще не мог разглядеть едва приметную тропку, по которой пробирались вниз его парни. «Путём отступления» это вряд ли можно назвать, но он всё равно негромко ответил:

— Так точно.

— Ангелотворец, приказ отступить. Выход на связь через четверть часа, частота та же, — Скрипач немного помедлил, и Джон, замерев, слышал только собственное тяжёлое дыхание и звуки перезаряжаемого оружия. Отлично, у сирийцев три или четыре автомата, а у него только одна SA-80 в руках! — Если задержитесь, мы будем ждать.

Последние слова на какую-то секунду заставили Уотсона подумать, что с ним говорил гражданский. Отключив передатчик, чтобы неожиданный шум не выдал его, Джон огляделся и занял позицию за одним из больших камней. Он старался держать в поле зрения холмы и одновременно оглядывался, чтобы не упасть в пропасть. Сквозь клубы дыма прорывалось слепящее солнце, а надвинуть на глаза каску означало сузить обзор и собственноручно отдать повстанцам победу. Чёрта с два!

Очень хотелось верить, что ребята ушли достаточно далеко, чтобы он мог сбежать, держаться так дальше было бессмысленно. В ту же секунду послышался топот ног по высохшей земле и громкие, резкие команды — кто-то взбирался на холм с той стороны, видимо, повстанцы решили напасть все разом. Худшего варианта и представить было нельзя. Уотсон выстрелил очередью в воздух, но это уже не могло никого напугать, и, закинув винтовку за плечо, Джон с силой оттолкнулся от земли, прыгая в ущелье. Воздух над ним тут же разрезали автоматные пули и залп брани.

***

— Тихо!

Девчонка плакала и цеплялась за грязную мужскую ладонь, которой ей зажимали рот. Вряд ли малявка понимала что-то по-английски, но Дойл всё же повторил:

— Тихо, услышат же!

Ярдах в десяти от кромки ущелье опоясывал своего рода «карниз», то расширявшийся, то сужавшийся уступ, оставшийся с тех времён, когда речка на дне была полноводной рекой. Но загнанных людей волновало лишь, услышат ли их преследователи. Тому повезло обнаружить место, где тропа врезалась в отвесную стену и скрывалась под ней так, что сверху их не было видно.

Напряжение нарастало скачками, и только им удалось немного успокоиться и успокоить гражданских, как послышался выстрел. Эбби, лежавшая ничком на земле, принялась неистово молиться, и Говорун шикнул на неё.

— Они нас всех перестреляют, — прошептал он, хотя полные злости вопли в переводе не нуждались.

Ещё минуту или две продлилась жуткая тишина, потом снова прогремели выстрелы, и что-то тяжёлое полетело вниз и шлёпнулось на землю. Том и Уилл молча переглянулись, вспомнив об Ангелотворце.

***

Его пальцы, до боли вцепившиеся в голый камень, соскальзывали. Джон чувствовал, как ныли подушечки, как отчётливо ощущалась каждая песчинка, на которую давил вес его тела и бронежилета. В спешке он неудачно оттолкнулся и теперь висел над пропастью, цепляясь за каменный выступ, и отчаянно искал ногами опору. Мышцы окаменели от напряжения, не позволяя передвинуться, а из-под ботинок сыпался песок. Прижавшись щекой к камню, Джон уже практически видел, как падает следом за винтовкой и каской, которые сорвало с него при приземлении.

Долго не продержаться — Джон знал, что либо сорвётся вниз, либо его расстреляют сирийцы. Кое-как он всё-таки нащупал ногой небольшой выступ, молясь, чтобы камень выдержал. Нельзя умирать здесь, сейчас, ведь только он знал, что Форт их услышал, что связной ждал, когда группа выйдет на связь! Иначе ребята никогда не выберутся из этого чёртового ущелья! Уотсон упёрся левой ногой в скалу и перенёс вес на правую, чтобы дать отдохнуть рукам, потому что пальцы онемели от боли. Кромка земли была совсем близко, но подтянуться не хватало сил.

Сквозь одышку и шелест сыпавшегося песка он услышал шаги. Кто-то расхаживал по краю ущелья, не решаясь спуститься, и молчал. Это не могли быть его парни... просто не могли, потому что они уже далеко отсюда.

Неожиданно песок полетел Джону прямо в глаза, и он едва не разжал пальцы. В ту же секунду его схватили за руки и рванули вверх. Кромка скалы врезалась Уотсону в живот, выбив из него весь воздух, а следом его за жилет затащили на камни. Распластавшись на твёрдой поверхности, он ожидал удара прикладом или пули в шею, но вместо этого его начали отряхивать от пыли.

— Ангел, ты цел?

Когда Джон отдышался и смог открыть глаза, то обнаружил рядом Тома. Младший лейтенант — единственный, кто называл его «Ангел», — протянул Уотсону фляжку. Только напившись и облизнув пересохшие губы, Джон позволил себе чуть расслабиться и огляделся.

Преследователи ушли. Отчаянный прыжок в ущелье, шум упавшего оружия заставили их поверить, что ненавистный англичанин погиб. То же, наверное, они решили и про остальную группу, благо ребятам удалось скрыться. Иблисова дыра оправдала свою дурную славу — местные побоялись спускаться сюда. Однако это не приблизило солдат к спасению: куда Джон ни смотрел, он видел только отвесную скалу, и непонятно было, как им вообще удалось сюда спуститься. Надежды вернуться к точке общего сбора уже не было.

Отправив Эндрю изучать местность, Джон передвинул к себе радиостанцию. Если Скрипач не соврал, до сеанса связи оставалось ещё три-четыре минуты, достаточно, чтобы перевести дух. Его винтовка улетела в пропасть вместе с каской и ПРР. Хоть жизнь и дороже, Уотсон хотел бы идти дальше вооружённым и иметь связь с остальной группой, но теперь что-то делать было поздно. Том прислонился спиной к скале и проверял оружие, рядом темнокожая медсестра Эбби на коленях возилась возле детей, пытаясь их успокоить. Когда угроза хоть ненадолго, но миновала, Уотсон получил возможность рассмотреть тех, кого они вывели из-под огня с риском для собственных жизней. На вводной командир говорил, что им предстояло эвакуировать из Ас Сукны остатки миссии Красного Креста. Эта негритянка, может, и тянула на медика, но дети?.. Старшему мальчику было не больше семи, его младшему брату примерно пять-шесть, а мелкой девчонке, наверное, только три года. Все вывалялись в пыли и грязи, но в чумазых личиках угадывались европеоидные черты, а их глаза были голубые-голубые, нетипичные для местных жителей. Однако по-английски они не понимали, а медсестра ворковала на каком-то непонятном языке, явно не на арабском. Девочку Эбби называла «Комелия» или «Камелия», насупившегося парнишку — «Домьеро», а имени среднего ребёнка Джон не расслышал, сосредоточенно раздумывая, не гражданские ли были той причиной, по которой за ними так гнались.

Ещё при первом наступлении сирийские повстанцы окружили город минными полями, и только каким-то чудом группа Уотсона проскочила через них без потерь. В этом-то и была странность. Ненавистные европейцы и так погибнут, подорвавшись на минах, но за ними всё же пошли, зачем? Чтобы убедиться в их смерти или заполучить кого-то живыми, простейшая логика. Так, может, эти дети и...

— Дельта-два, Форт на связи, — из динамика рации донеслись треск, шипение и наконец голос связного. — Слышите нас?

— Это Ангелотворец, подтверждаю, слышу вас, — ответил он вполголоса.

Шум заработавшего радиоприёмника произвёл на остальных волшебное действие. Том, Уилл «Тёрнер» Хоук и Джек Купер подсели к нему, со всех ног примчался Говорун, плюхнулся рядом и тут же потянулся к ручкам настройки. Уотсону пришлось ударить его по ладони. С места не сдвинулись только раненые и гражданские, однако Эбби всем телом подалась вперёд, надеясь услышать хорошие новости. Джону тоже этого хотелось, но чёртов Скрипач сообщил совершенно другое.

— То есть как это «не снят»? — выкрикнул Уотсон. — Вы сообщили командованию? Нам нужна срочная эвакуация, и мне плевать, можно летать вертолётам или нет! Пришлите наземный транспорт!

— Ответ отрицательный, Дельта-два, поступил полный запрет на передвижение в зоне боевых действий. Ближайшая точка высадки в трёх днях пути...

— Три дня, да вы охренели там все?! — если бы Джон мог, то расколотил бы чёртову рацию о скалу. Но эта коробка микросхем ещё была нужна. — У меня раненые, они три дня не протянут!

— Это расчетное время при имеющихся погодных условиях, — начал было Скрипач, — есть вероятность, что...

— Заткнись, твою мать, — выдохнул капитан, но вовремя сбавил обороты. — Скрипач, оставайтесь на связи, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Мрачные лица солдат лучше слов выражали их отношение к услышанному, но так же, как и Джон, парни были бессильны перед обстоятельствами. Они-то выдержат, не впервой, однако Уотсон обязан был думать о раненых и детях, за которых нёс ответственность. Без воды, еды и укрытия они не продержатся. В их распоряжении имелись только сухой паёк на шестерых и три с половиной фляжки, свою Джон потерял в пропасти.

— Выбора нет, — наконец нарушил всеобщее молчание Купер, — придётся идти.

— Ты головой ударился? — огрызнулся на него Говорун. — Куда мы попрёмся с такими довесками? Да по такой тропе... Может, здесь ядовитые испарения или ещё что, уснём ночью, а потом не проснёмся! Какого хрена мы вообще сюда попёрлись? Уотсон нас завёл, а может...

— Брикс, а ты не обалдел ли? – переводчик мигом заткнулся, когда Джон заговорил. – Приказы будешь в другом месте обсуждать! Форт, запрашиваю дальнейшие инструкции, — сообщил капитан Скрипачу, даже не посмотрев на отвернувшегося Говоруна. — Каковы наши действия?

Без карты трудно было сориентироваться, но когда связной сообщил, что им придётся пройти всё ущелье, волосы у Джона на затылке встали дыбом. Конечная точка перехода находилась далеко от города, и вертолёт мог избежать ракетной атаки с земли, однако идти предстояло по этому узкому уступу внутри каньона, где не было ни тени, ни деревца. Подниматься наверх слишком рискованно... да и не получится: сколько видел глаз, повсюду была только отвесная скала, а возвращаться было нельзя.

Перепоручив рацию Тому, Уотсон опустился на колени возле неподвижного Боба. Он не двигался, даже не открывал глаз с тех пор, как Купер уложил его на землю. Одного взгляда на его лицо хватило, чтобы капитан понял, что маленький отряд лишился ещё одного бойца. От бессилия Джон сжал кулаки, выругался вполголоса — в этой смерти была его вина.

— Прости, — шёпотом произнёс он, проведя рукой по закрытым векам. — Придётся оставить тебя здесь.

В этот момент Джон понял, что больше всего боялся не смерти, а того, что сам может точно так же навсегда остаться в пустыне.

Он забрал у Боба его винтовку, ПРР и поясную сумку с пайком, фляжку. Полулежавший на скале Гарри, не открывая глаз, застонал. Всё внимание тут же переключилось на него, и напряжение спало. Командир Уотсон снова стал военным врачом Уотсоном.

— А он протянет? — с сомнением прошептал Хоук, наблюдая за перевязкой. — Как мы его понесём?

— Как до этого несли, так и понесём, — отрезал Джон и зубами оторвал кусок бинта. — Я не позволю его бросить.

— Никто и не предлагает, — недовольным тоном отозвался кто-то из солдат, но Уотсон не стал выяснять, кто это был, пытаясь остановить неожиданно открывшееся кровотечение.

Потом капитан устало сполз по скале, утирая пот с грязного лба. Далеко на юге грохотали взрывы, и земля сотрясалась волнами, а слух резало постоянное завывание пикировавших на город ракет. Иногда казалось, что очередной снаряд упадёт рядом с ними, и тогда в ущелье уж точно никого не останется. Нужно было уходить, но людям требовался отдых, и, скрепя сердце, Уотсон молчал, понимая, что иначе никак. Ожидание тянулось утомительно — Джон выделил целых пятнадцать минут — и только он поднялся на ноги, отряхивая снаряжение от пыли, как разговоры утихли сами собой.

— Парни, подъём. Нам пора.

Маленький отряд, вытянувшись цепочкой, медленно двинулся по узкой тропе. Джек и Уилл вдвоём несли Гарри, за ними шагал Эндрю — Уотсон велел ему вести детей, но Эбби неожиданно отказалась от помощи. Тома Джон отправил вперёд, а сам замыкал группу, постоянно оглядываясь. Они были идеальной мишенью: укрыться негде, убежать не получится — но пока что слава Иблисовой дыры себя оправдывала, и никто их не преследовал. Однако Уотсон не стал останавливать Дойла, когда тот по-детски этому порадовался — позитивный настрой должен был взбодрить уставших людей, которым неизвестно ещё сколько идти. Ему же самому было предельно ясно: если они эвакуировали кого-то действительно важного, сирийцы ещё вернутся.

До заката оставалось несколько часов, и потому Джон торопился пройти как можно больше, пока были силы, вода, еда и место для отдыха. Пока что уступ, по которому они шли, был достаточно широким для одного человека, иногда и для двух, но неизвестно, что ожидало их дальше, не придётся ли поворачивать назад. Уотсон предпочитал не задумываться об этом, и первую остановку разрешил сделать, когда звуки боя ощутимо стали тише.

Пока все устраивались на скальном уступе, он, особенно не надеясь, включил передатчик. Такой скорый привал был не его прихотью, а неизбежной необходимостью. Джон торопился убраться отсюда и хотя понимал, что передышка нужна всем и ему в том числе, в глубине души он протестовал против такой медлительности. Привалившись к скале, Джон вытянул ноги — опухшие от жары и усталости, которые форменные ботинки жали со всех сторон. От жары и пробежки Уотсон весь взмок, и пот маленькими капельками покрывал его лицо, струился по спине между лопаток. Действовал простейший защитный механизм — организм терял влагу и требовал воды, но от понимания терпеть жажду было не легче. Невольно рука Джона метнулась к фляжке, и он едва заставил себя остановиться.

— Смотрите за грядой, — отдав приказ, Уотсон включил микрофон: — Форт, есть кто на связи? Это Дельта-два, Ангелотворец.

Неожиданно связной ответил сразу же, и сердце Джона сделало головокружительный кульбит.

— Говорите громче, Ангелотворец, вас плохо слышно!

— Ромео Майк Виктор! Форт, повторяю вопрос на эвакуацию, — сказал он, от напряжения подавшись вперёд всем телом. — Нас не смогут забрать раньше?

— Ответ отрицательный. Можете сообщить своё местоположение?

Конечно, Уотсон мог, но это не приближало их к желанной цели. Снова услышав отказ, капитан тяжело вздохнул. За это время они прошли милю, может, немного больше. Без детей и раненого солдаты были бы на полпути к спасению...

Вскинувшись, Джон сообразил, что не мог найти никакого ориентира для Скрипача. Из-за высоких стен ущелья он видел только невыносимо голубое небо, подходившее для какого-нибудь райского места, а не для этого ада. И огромный чёрный столб дыма с той стороны, где осталась Ас Сукна.

— Думаю, мы одолели где-то с милю, — Уотсон сбавил тон. Этот Скрипач был единственным радистом, прорвавшимся сквозь помехи к попавшей в засаду группе. Несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, он лучше Уотсона знал, что иного выхода, кроме как бежать из зоны обстрела, не было, что вертолёты действительно не смогут подлететь и забрать солдат. — Но если так пойдёт и дальше, вам просто некого будет эвакуировать, один из раненых уже скончался.

— Вы врач? — перебил его Скрипач. — Я должен был догадаться. Только военный медик в первую очередь заговорит о раненых...

— Да любой здравомыслящий человек заговорит о раненых! — рявкнул Уотсон, которого взбесило равнодушие в голосе радиста. — Вытащите нас уже наконец! Или передайте кому другому, чтобы...

— Мне одному удалось установить с вашим передатчиком более-менее устойчивую связь, так что хотите или нет, а придётся общаться со мной. Так вот, Ангелотворец, сэр, я обещаю, что когда вы подойдёте к точке эвакуации, там уже будет вертолётная группа. И я сдержу своё слово.

Что-то странное было в этом радисте. Его никто не заставлял возиться с ними, но связной только что весьма яро продемонстрировал свою решимость сражаться до конца за незнакомых ему людей.

— Я могу задать вопрос?

— Как-то вы не похожи на штатного радиста, — невесело усмехнулся капитан. — Вопросы, разговоры не по теме... лучше бы забрали нас отсюда!

— Я делаю всё, что могу, — рация зашлась в помехах, хрипах и треске, но Джон расслышал раздражение в голосе своего связного. — Я вас вытащу, а до этого буду оказывать всяческую помощь...

— И психологическую?

— Если потребуется, — отрезал Скрипач, и Уотсон фыркнул. Психологическую помощь он им оказывать собрался, нашёлся тут Супермен... Джон не мог разобрать, что его задело больше — такое наивное поведение радиста или что-то до боли знакомое, позабытое, что всколыхнулось в его душе от этого тона. Капитан махнул рукой.

— Валяйте, задавайте свой вопрос.

— Почему «Ангелотворец»?

Вопрос застал Джона врасплох. Пару минут он в раздумье молчал, вертя в гнезде провод от наушника ПРР.

— Не всё ли равно?

— Слишком длинный и неудобный позывной. Назвались бы проще — «Доктор».

— Это долгая история, а батарея на рации не вечная.

— Ваше право, — Скрипач сдался уж слишком быстро. Что за — Джон не мог подобрать слова — радист им попался? И без того хрупкая уверенность в том, что их отсюда всё-таки выведут, пошатнулась и рухнула окончательно. — При встрече.

— Всенепременно, — Уотсон снова фыркнул, — давайте уже о деле.

Почти сразу же ему пришлось снова усомниться, действительно ли с ним говорил недавний гражданский. Скрипач, не имея точных данных, быстро сориентировал группу на местности, и будь у Джона карта, он бы с точностью до ярда знал, сколько нужно будет пройти. Но карта осталась у майора Спилета, и пришлось довольствоваться объяснениями связного, у которого якобы под рукой имелись снимки со спутника. «Якобы» — потому что Уотсон уже ни в чём не был уверен. Вот только выбора у него тоже не было.

Джон хотел пройти до заката ещё несколько миль, и Скрипач подтвердил правильность его решения. Однако, кроме него, никто больше не хотел сниматься с места: дети, слишком уставшие и напуганные, заревели в три голоса, а когда Говорун попытался поднять девочку, на него вдруг накинулась Эбби.

— Ты сдурела, что ли?! — вопил Говорун, которого неуклюжая медсестра трясла за ворот бронежилета. — Нужна мне твоя мелюзга! — он с такой силой отпихнул от себя негритянку, что пожилая женщина отлетела назад, и Джон едва успел подхватить её. — Да сидите здесь, быстрей дойдём!

— Брикс! — передав ничего не понимающую медсестру на руки Хоуку, Уотсон вскочил с места. Эндрю не успел и слова сказать, как Джон схватил его за плечо и поволок в сторону. Лишь отойдя за поворот, он разжал пальцы, и переводчик по инерции шлёпнулся на скалу. — Ты что вытворяешь, мать твою? Нам ещё идти хрен знает сколько, и я не хочу поднимать всех пинками после каждого привала, но ты как раз делаешь всё для этого!

— А ты меня не воспитывай, кэп, — мрачно посоветовал Брикс, поднимаясь и отряхивая пыль с колен. — Лучше бы на гостей посмотрел, прихватили неизвестно кого... может, из-за них нас и загнали сюда, а, Ангелотворец?

В маленьких, близко посаженных глазах Эндрю светилась настоящая злоба, но тем легче оказалось выдержать его взгляд. Хоть Говорун возвышался над Джоном на полголовы и казался физически крепче, эту схватку он проиграл ещё до её начала.

— Я тебе больше скажу, — ухмыльнулся Уотсон, — нас точно преследовали из-за них. А теперь захлопни рот и шагай. Пока что я здесь отдаю приказы.

Переводчик неохотно пошёл за ним назад. Он пробормотал что-то похожее на «вот именно, что пока», но Джон сделал вид, что не услышал. Эндрю молча, не поднимая головы, промчался мимо парней, и, не дождавшись объяснений, Дойл и Купер повернулись к Джону, но тот направился прямо к Эбби. Медсестра, сглотнув, тут же закрыла детей собой.

— Прекратите, — Джон видел, что эта женщина готова была пожертвовать собой, и потому поспешил успокоить её, — никто не тронет ни вас, ни детей... кем бы вы ни были.

Теперь двигаться стало гораздо труднее. Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, но жара и не думала спадать — ни ветерка, воздух не двигался. В Афганистане не было и вполовину так хреново, как сейчас, в голове пульсировала только одна мысль — пить, пить, пить. Уотсон держался только усилием воли. Пайка-то хватит, но сухой кусок застрянет в горле, а воды было в обрез. Они и так пытались растянуть её скудные запасы, ведь детям не объяснишь, что нужно потерпеть. На дне ущелья соблазнительно блестела серебряная ниточка реки, и Джон всё чаще заглядывался вниз, мечтая, как спустится и напьётся вдоволь. Ну и что, что по легендам нельзя было даже подходить к кромке воды... Уотсон забывался, но стоило ему сделать шаг к воде, в сторону с узкой дорожки, как из-под ботинок гулко осыпались маленькие камни.

Если придётся умереть в этом ущелье, то Ад по сравнению с ним покажется просто курортом.

Бой за Ас Сукну как будто утих к ночи, и Джону показалось, что можно остановиться на ночёвку без риска оказаться застигнутыми врасплох. Но им пришлось пройти ещё с полмили, пока Уотсон не обнаружил такое место, где тропа расширялась и немного вдавалась в стену ущелья, образуя естественный навес. Под ним положили детей: утомлённые долгим переходом, они уснули почти сразу после скудного ужина. Пока устраивались остальные, капитан прислонился к скале, положил руку на передатчик и закинул в рот пару галет. Спина и ноги неистово болели, и бронежилет давил на уставшие плечи, как тяжеленная гиря. Днём Уотсон держался на адреналине, а теперь его тело как будто прибавило фунтов тридцать, и он не смог бы двинуться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Лениво пережёвывая сухие галеты, Джон наблюдал за Хоуком — тот осматривал свою винтовку — и размышлял, стоило ли выставлять часовых. Самому ему, видно, была уготована бессонная ночь: несмотря на усталость, Уотсон не мог сомкнуть глаз от боли, к тому же, кто-то ведь должен был придумать план действий на завтра... Все устали, и Джон никак не мог решить, кого назначить часовым в конце ночи, когда сон слишком крепок. Себя, что ли?

— Ангел? Ангел, Джон? — зашептал кто-то над его ухом, и Уотсон вздрогнул, сжимая винтовку.

Рядом с ним виновато улыбался присевший на корточки Дойл.

— Том? Ты чего крадёшься, как зверь? — недовольно спросил Джон, протерев глаза кулаком. Чёрт, кажется, он заснул, и надолго: закатное небо стало иссиня-чёрным, и кто-то наверху уже щедрой рукой рассыпал по нему звёзды. Уотсон поёжился. Ночной холод пробрался под форму, засел в пропотевшей невысохшей майке, заставив Джона застучать зубами. — Блин, нельзя было спать.

— Да ладно, кэп, ничего же не случилось, — младший лейтенант снова улыбнулся. — Ты с тем парнем не трепался? Нас заберут?

Помедлив, Джон убрал руку с молчавшей радиостанции. Если Скрипач и выходил на связь, Уотсон спал слишком крепко, чтобы услышать, но ведь бодрствовал Том, он бы точно ответил. Значит, никто их не звал... Капитан обвёл взглядом тревожно спавших людей. Как бы хотелось обрадовать Дойла...

— Нет. Завтра ранний подъём, будем идти до солнца, пока не станет жарко, — Джон поднялся, разминая ноги и плечи. — Я сменю тебя попозже.

Вопреки обыкновению, остро чувствовался каждый камешек, каждая неровность, грубые складки одежды, и Джон то переворачивался на другой бок, то устраивался на спине, но заснуть всё равно не получалось. Рядом — он понял это по слабому шороху — тоже кто-то ворочался, и, открыв глаза, Уотсон увидел Эбби: грузная женщина полулежала возле скалы и, кажется, тихонько всхлипывала.

— Мы вас выведем, — Джон перевернулся на бок, и медсестра мгновенно утихла. — Я обещаю, мы выберемся... не сегодня, но завтра

Эбби поджала губы. Ну конечно, как можно поверить в такое обещание после выходки Говоруна? Уотсон уже чувствовал, как долго ему будут аукаться последствия той вспышки, добро бы она не повторилась с кем-нибудь ещё.

— И не бойтесь, никто не будет допытываться, кто вы и почему за вами так охотятся.

Капитан не сомневался: они попали под сильный огонь только потому, что вели именно этих гражданских; Джон и сам бы хотел знать, что за важные птицы им попались, но добиваться ответа было бессмысленно. Эбби (если это её настоящее имя) перегрызла бы горло любому даже за косой взгляд на малышню... Кем же они могли быть? Уж не детками ли свергнутого президента?

Последнюю фразу Джон, кажется, произнёс вслух. Он сообразил это, когда Эбби вскинула голову и посмотрела на мужчину взглядом, полным неприкрытого страха, на всякий случай она даже передвинулась, готовая защищать детей собственной жизнью. Чёрт, неужели угадал?!

— Тихо, — он поднял руки в защитном жесте, потому что в руке женщины внезапно блеснуло лезвие кинжала. — Я никому не скажу, никто не узнает. Мы доставим вас на базу командования, а там уж... куда вы дальше, я не знаю.

— Нам обещали защиту, — помедлив, произнесла женщина, и Джон в удивлении приподнялся на локте. У неё практически исчез акцент, голос стал твёрже и уверенней, и эта Эбби совсем не походила на ту запуганную медсестру, которая то верещала, то, захлёбываясь, читала католические молитвы, когда солдаты вытаскивали её из завалов. — Моя жизнь ничего не стоит, капитан, и оберегать её нет нужды, но если что-то случится с наследником, я...

— Наследником? — капитан бросил быстрый взгляд на старшего пацанёнка. — Но ведь Сирия — республика... была, — Эбби демонстративно отвернулась, показывая, что больше не намерена ничего объяснять. — Кто же вы такие?..

***

Повеял слабый ветерок, и Джон вскинул голову, подставляя лицо его дуновению. Свежая прохлада утра быстро исчезла, воздух прогрелся и стал накаляться, и вскоре после рассвета снова невозможно было дышать. Рюкзак за спиной превратился в каменную ношу, натёртые после вчерашнего марш-броска ноги гудели, приходилось не идти, а косолапо переваливаться. Как бы такими темпами они не опоздали!

Угрюмое молчание нависло над ними подобно предгрозовой туче, и капитан гадал, сколько ещё оставалось времени до первого раската. Дети устали настолько, что уже не могли плакать, зато постоянно просили пить — девочка почти не умолкала, дёргая Эбби за рукав. Теперь нехватка воды ощущалась особенно остро, хотя её экономили как могли. Содержимое фляжек распределили на порции — скупые несколько капель для себя, немного больше для детей. Половину своего глотка Уотсон отдал Гарри: лейтенант пережил ночь и ещё держался, несмотря на засевшую в груди пулю и размозжённую при падении голову. Он настоящий боец, покрепче Боба, и должен справиться... если бы им не предстояло идти ещё сутки или больше. А если бы вертолёт подобрал их с самого начала, то и Боб бы не погиб! Но Джон сердцем чувствовал, что Скрипач не врал, что вертушка в самом деле не могла приземлиться, только от правды не становилось легче.

Перед глазами плыло унылое однообразие камней. Кое-где узкая тропа почти исчезала, и тогда приходилось балансировать на самом краю пропасти. Джону тогда почему-то вспоминались лондонские крыши и черепица, иногда вылетавшая из-под ног, когда они гонялись за очередным преступником. Вместе с Шерлоком. Но в его жизни уже целых пять лет не было Шерлока, и вроде успокоившаяся рана заныла со страшной силой. Тут было хуже. Разморённые постоянным напряжением и жарой, люди двигались вереницей, не поднимая голов, и шедший последним Уотсон ощущал исходивший от них ропот, страх, недоверие. Капитана самого порой брали сомнения. Куда он их вёл? Правда ли, что на том конце адски тяжёлого пути группу ждало спасение? Может, Скрипач совсем не тот, за кого выдавал себя? За время службы здесь Джон смог запомнить имена многих радистов с базы, и среди них не было никого с подобным позывным... и когда они уходили в Ас Сукну, никто не слышал о предстоящем пополнении. Может, Скрипачом представлялся какой-то сириец, а на выходе из ущелья их встретит отряд сирийских повстанцев?

Будь у него что-то ещё, кроме обещаний Скрипача, Джону было бы намного уверенней и спокойней. Но единственное, что он мог, — это довериться связному, а с доверием, как утверждали командиры и армейский психолог, у капитана были большие проблемы. Однако их причин не знал никто. Джон не рассказывал новым сослуживцам, что однажды уже доверился — и цепочка головокружительных событий, о которых он старался забыть, загнала Уотсона в Сирию.

Перед долгожданным привалом он велел всем проверить оружие. Хотя погоня до сих пор не проявила себя, Джон был уверен, что англичан так просто не оставят в покое, и если их не преследовали по краю ущелья, это не означало, что их не преследовали вовсе. На этот раз никто, даже Говорун, не возражал, и это напомнило Уотсону, как они уходили в Ас Сукну на задание. Тогда тоже никто не задавал вопросов... и солдаты попали в засаду, очутились перед противником, превосходившим их по численности в несколько раз.

Сухие галеты не лезли в горло, и Джон едва заставил себя проглотить это крошево. Воду ещё следовало поберечь. Пока остальные отдыхали — кое-кто даже повалился на скалу без сил — капитан возился с передатчиком: рация на прежней частоте молчала, и Уотсон искал ту волну, на которой его ждал Скрипач. От назначенного времени прошло пять минут, и если Джон задержится дольше, радист может решить, что их убили, и прекратит операцию!

Расслышав знакомый голос, опять искажённый помехами, Джон позволил себе расслабленно выдохнуть и улыбнуться.

— Ангелотворец на связи, рад слышать вас.

— Я тоже, Ангелотворец. Как вы продвигаетесь?

Капитан ответил, что с трудом, однако это было не то слово. Двоих мальчиков теперь попеременно несли Дойл, Купер и Хоук — Эндрю помогать отказался наотрез, заявив, что лучше потащит одновременно и рацию, и Гарри. Камелию держала на руках Эбби, гордо отказываясь каждый раз, когда Уотсон предлагал свою помощь.

Он назвал Скрипачу ориентиры, какие смог найти: крохотные пока ещё вершины гор, показавшиеся над стенами ущелья, вырисовывавшиеся впереди холмы. Вчерашний столб дыма, поднимавшийся из Ас Сукны, почти исчез, лишив Уотсона возможности рассчитать, как далеко они отошли от города. Ответ застал его врасплох: мало того, что воздушное пространство до сих пор не было безопасным, так и продвинулись они гораздо меньше, чем Джон надеялся.

— Чёрт возьми, — остальные ругательства просто не сорвались с пересохшего языка. — Какого хрена я вообще здесь делаю?

— Не понял, Ангелотворец, повторите!

Джон усмехнулся тому, как быстро и почти без борьбы поддался слабости. Как старшему, ему полагалось поддерживать боевой дух подчинённых, и будь он назначен командовать, то так бы и делал... Но он оставался обычным военным хирургом, может, менее везучим и более метким, чем большинство других врачей.

— Кажется, вы спрашивали, почему я назвался Ангелотворцем?

— Да, но...

— Когда здесь стало совсем плохо, нас послали в одну деревню на самой линии огня. Жителей там почти не осталось, но в последнем доме я нашёл двух детей. Мать убило взрывом, а они сидели у тела: мальчик тихо плакал, у его сестры глаза были завязаны окровавленной марлей. Я... не смог просто уйти, и та слепая девочка прижалась ко мне так, будто я был её папой и вытащил из лап ночного кошмара. Я уже потом понял, что ей выбило глаза осколками снаряда и что она была в шоке, ничего не понимала, только лопотала что-то на своём языке. Принёс её на базу, отдал врачам и только потом мне перевели: она спрашивала, ангел ли я.

Джон всегда так отвечал, когда кто-то интересовался его псевдонимом или странным рисунком на нарукавной повязке. Когда-то её ткань была белой, и красный крест, обозначавший принадлежность к медицинской братии, ярко выделялся, но уже давно всё вымаралось, посерело. Только ангельские крылья, которые ребята тушью пририсовали к кресту, по-прежнему чернели и притягивали взгляд.

А та девочка умерла в госпитале на следующий день.

— Это мило, — в голосе Скрипача Уотсону послышалась усмешка, и мужчина сжал кулаки. Ему это кажется милым? А Скрипач не пробовал сам прошагать эту пустыню, да ещё и выжить в этом аду? Радисты словно сделаны из другого теста, они говорят, что нужно пройти ещё миль пять до нужной точки, и недоумевают, почему это невозможно сделать!

— Я предупреждал, — огрызнулся капитан, открыл было рот для гневной реплики и вдруг понял, что на него смотрели. Том, присевший на обломок скалы, держал одну руку на животе, а другую приложил к глазам и с надеждой всматривался в лицо Джона, ловя едва ли не каждое его слово. — Что... что нам делать теперь?

Тон связного тут же изменился:

— Пока что инструкции следующие...

Джону тянуло довериться, рассказать о чём-то другом, кроме бесконечных скал, серовато-бежевого песка и голубого неба. Скрипач говорил о психологической помощи, и, как Джон ни отрицал, она потребовалась... но ребятам этого не объяснить, они страшно хотели оказаться наконец в безопасности на базе, а Уотсон разговорами отнимал драгоценное время и разряжал батарею рации.

Дав им дальнейшие указания, Скрипач назначил новое время связи и посоветовал не останавливаться до заката. Джон согласился с таким решением, но не был уверен, что и другие его поддержат, но, к его удивлению, солдаты молча подчинились приказу, Эбби тоже — похоже было, что она пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы поскорей добраться до безопасного места. Но раненый Гарри Грегсон столько не протянет. С вечера он всё не приходил в сознание, и Уотсон каждый раз боялся, что обнаружит его уже мёртвым.

— Гарри? Гарри!

Лейтенанты, все без исключения, мрачно наблюдали за его действиями, но кое-кто — первым был Купер, — уже отвернулся. Уотсон, присев на одно колено, торопливо надавил двумя пальцами на шею Грегсона, потом провёл ладонью перед носом и ртом, проверяя дыхание. Гарри не дышал, его сердце не билось, но это ещё был не конец! Джон не соображал, что почти швырнул неподвижное тело на землю, пытался делать мёртвому массаж сердца через бронежилет, как последний дилетант, но ему казалось, что ещё одно, нет, два, три ритмичных движения — и весельчак Гарри откроет глаза. Поэтому он, совершенно забывший обо всём, кроме начавшего синеть лица, вздрогнул, когда на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая ладонь.

— Ангелотворец, хватит, — повернувшись, капитан столкнулся взглядом с Хоуком. — Его больше нет, оставь его.

Медленно кивнув, Джон отнял руки, и тут на него накатило — мужчина тяжело сел, утирая лоб и задыхаясь. Он был неспособен сделать и шага, даже подняться не мог, только смотрел на лицо Гарри. Всё, вот и всё. Он ещё одного человека отправил на небеса. Стиснув зубы, Уотсон врезал кулаком по скале, и по костяшкам пальцев потекла кровь.

Они оставили лейтенанта Грегсона в укромном месте под скалой, а его оружие и сумку забрал Купер. Идти после случившегося было особенно тяжело, но Джон уже не обращал внимания ни на ломившую спину, ни на раздиравшую боль в натёртых ногах, ни на жару, которой не было конца. Не думал он и о рации, висевшей за спиной, и о девочке, которую нёс на руках. Смутно ощущалось, что девчонка обхватила шею Джона руками и так доверчиво прижималась к нему, что это рождало в груди невыносимо ноющую боль, заставляло вспоминать о Лондоне, о доме и семье, с которыми не сложилось. Останься Джон в Англии, и его ребёнку было бы столько же лет... А у Грегсона дочка немного старше, и теперь она осталась сиротой. Уотсон всё возвращался мыслями к тому, что может следующим так же оказаться под скалой. Никто возле него не задержится, все медленно пойдут дальше. И желание жить закипало как никогда прежде, и Джон ускорял шаг, хотя казалось, будто его заковали в кандалы. Он выйдет отсюда.

Он не сразу понял, что больше не слышал шагов за своей спиной. Последним шёл Дойл — Уотсон привычно перепоручил ему рацию — но никто не слышал, чтобы младший лейтенант просил задержаться или пойти медленнее. Люди перед Уотсоном всё так же брели, уныло опустив головы, однако он всё же остановился и обернулся: отставший парень сидел на камне и неверными движениями расстёгивал куртку, беспечно опустив винтовку дулом к земле.

— Догони остальных, — ссадив девочку, Джон зашагал обратно. Он гнал людей, выгрызал едва ли не каждую секунду, чтобы поскорей выбраться из ущелья, а из-за какого-то неопытного юнца драгоценное время просто терялось впустую. — Том, что происходит?

Тот уткнулся взглядом в землю, пряча от Уотсона лицо:

— Я больше не могу. Идите без меня, — неожиданно хрипло проговорил он и тут же умолк, боясь сболтнуть лишнего. — Если за нами погоня, я прикрою.

— С ума сошёл? — когда Том снова не поднял на него глаз, Джон почувствовал, что свирепеет. Но он ещё пытался держать себя в руках и продолжил, только сделав глубокий вдох: — Так, быстро встал и догнал остальных.

— Я не смогу! Я слишком устал, я вас только тормозить буду.

— Нас тормозят вертолёты, которые не могут подлететь. Мы лишились командира и двух своих товарищей, ты хочешь ослабить нас ещё больше?

Это даже не трусость... Джон не мог подобрать слов, чтобы это назвать. Дойл решил сдаться, когда они прошли уже большую часть пути, и плевать ему было, что случится с остальными. Как знакомо...

Но от взгляда Уотсона всё же не укрылось то, что младший лейтенант так отчаянно пытался спрятать. На его лбу выступила испарина, бледные же губы, напротив, пересохли, а ещё Том несколько раз прижимал руку к животу, как если бы накатывали спазмы и их уже нельзя было перетерпеть. Джон припомнил, что и раньше замечал, как парень хватался за живот, но тогда он был слишком занят другим, чтобы над этим задумываться.

— Твою мать, что ты натворил?!

— Пить очень хотелось, Ангел...

— Только не говори, что ты спускался к реке! — когда Дойл ничего не ответил, капитан едва не отвесил ему оплеуху. — Том, да ты хоть... да ты хоть понимаешь, что его не просто так проклятым назвали?!

— У меня фляжка пустая, ни капли со вчерашнего вечера, — голос парня становился всё глуше и глуше, — поэтому, когда вы все спать завалились, я слазил вниз. Посмотрел, что река нормальная, ну и набрал воды под завязку, сам напился... потом только увидел птичьи кости и несколько тушек прямо по течению.

— Кретин, — злости не хватало. Безмозглый придурок — и это солдат, которому Уотсон доверял, как самому себе, который прикрывал ему спину... на него капитан надеялся больше всего, потому что Дойл единственный поддерживал его во всём. — Пей, — порывшись в поясной аптечке, он вытащил нужные таблетки и протянул их парню вместе с фляжкой, — должно помочь. Воду свою вылей сейчас же. Когда станет совсем невмоготу... остановимся.

Дойл тупо смотрел на таблетки на своей ладони. Уотсон, раздосадованно сплюнув, зашагал обратно. Гнев наконец закипел, но не было ни сил, ни желания давать ему волю. Разве станет легче, если съездить Тому по шее или разбить приклад о скалу? На какое-то время — да, а потом Джон останется без последнего союзника и без оружия.

— Ты кретин хотя бы потому, что не подумал о нас, — ядовито бросил Джон, когда младший лейтенант догнал его. — Мы же всё делали, чтобы идти как можно скорее, а из-за тебя теперь всё псу под хвост!

Но даже после этой выходки он не перестал доверять Тому. Парень был едва ли не самым младшим на базе, опыта у него было маловато, но Дойл впитывал науку войны как губка, с каждым новым сражением. Он мог бы стать хорошим бойцом, если бы не беспечность и странная надежда, что с ним ничего не случится. Джон по себе знал, что всё это исчезнет после первой же серьёзной заварушки, первого ранения.

— Ангел, слушай... ты так стремишься выбраться отсюда, тебя ждут? — неуверенно спросил Том, поравнявшись с капитаном. — Мне рассказывали, что если хочешь выжить, возвращайся к тем, кто тебя ждёт.

— Можно подумать, тебя не ждут.

— Приют святой Хедвиги, — вполголоса пробормотал парень, и Джон от неожиданности замер как вкопанный. — У меня даже дома нет.

— У меня тоже, — ляпнул Уотсон, не задумавшись, а потом исправляться было уже поздно: окинув Тома недоверчивым взглядом, Джон увидел в его глазах слабый огонёк надежды. — Однако это не мешает мне хотеть вернуться. В моём жизненном плане нет пункта «Загнуться в Богом забытой глуши».

— Но ты ведь был в Лондоне? Я слышал про Пятый Нотумберлендский полк, выходит, что после афганской кампании ты вернулся домой, а потом пришёл сюда?

Ещё не понимая, к чему он клонит, Уотсон кивнул:

— Я этого не скрывал.

— Я просто не могу понять — зачем? — не дав Джону опомниться, Дойл продолжил: — Вот я бы всё отдал, чтобы остаться в Англии, но у меня нет ни денег, ни квартиры, ни способа это получить. Поэтому я здесь, ну а ты? Зачем нужно было возвращаться?

— Я...

Перед глазами Джона всплыл смутный силуэт Лондона. Серое небо, туман, контуры Биг Бэна, Тауэра и Большого глаза... тысячи спешащих людей на улицах, жизнь по своему выбору, без приказов командования. Шерлок на крыше госпиталя.

— Не сложилось, Том. Просто не сложилось, — младший лейтенант заметно помрачнел, и Джон похлопал его по плечу, — но я возвращался не до конца здоровым, почти без денег и совершенно не знал, как жить дальше. У тебя всё будет лучше.

А дальше было это ужасающее однообразие, которому не видно конца. От жары марево плыло перед глазами, воздуха не хватало, Джон ловил его пересохшими, потрескавшимися губами, и ему казалось, будто лёгкие обжигает изнутри осточертевшим зноем. Можно было удивиться, но после дурацкого разговора Том повеселел и поднял нос, зашагал с новыми силами — как будто не у него живот прихватывало каждые полчаса — и невольно его уверенность заразила и остальных. Откуда-то взялись силы прибавить шаг, и вскоре Джон оказался в самом конце, но так было даже удобнее. Он думал о Лондоне.

Ему вдруг страшно захотелось домой. Все пять лет сирийской кампании Джон не вспоминал о Лондоне и Англии; он стремился вернуться на базу, потому что больше было некуда. Само слово «дом» снова означало только военную часть и ничего более. Неприлично бодрый Дойл и не подозревал, что своими вопросами запустил механизм, который невозможно было остановить, — воспоминания. Бесконечная вереница камней и поворотов напоминала то невозможно крутые лондонские крыши, то скальные россыпи Гримпена. Вот тот уступ... Джон вздрогнул и остановился. Он видел это взаправду или от усталости и нехватки сил уже начались галлюцинации? Высокий брюнет в бордовой рубашке, с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Тёмные кудри трепал неощутимый ветерок, и Шерлок — кто же ещё это мог быть?! — с азартом охотника оглядывал окрестности, предстоящее поле боя. На какую-то секунду его взгляд задержался на Джоне, и тот забыл, что нужно дышать, потянулся к неясной фигуре всем телом, потому что вот же он, Шерлок, живой, невредимый, и вот-вот он отчитает Джона за опоздание на такое интересное дело...

Край уступа резко осел под его ногами, и под мягкое шуршание песка камни полетели вниз. Джон едва успел отшатнуться, врезался спиной в скалу и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их, уже никого не было. Как... Шерлок снова ушёл без него?

— Ангелотворец, где ты застрял? — раскатился над ущельем зычный крик Говоруна, и Уотсон, спотыкаясь, поспешил следом за остальной группой.

Догнав их, он сделал выговор Эндрю за болтливость: в ущелье и негромко сказанные слова эхом отдавались от стен, а этот вопль, наверное, и в Ас Сукне услышали. Пришлось прибавить ходу, но сам Уотсон опять плёлся в хвосте, постоянно оборачиваясь. Там действительно не было Шерлока?

До подходящего для ночлега уступа они дотащились едва ли не ползком. Говорун тут же плюхнулся на песок и во весь голос заявил, что никакая сила его больше с места не сдвинет. Купер, сплюнув, наградил переводчика пинком, тот ответил руганью, и угомонились эти два идиота лишь после того, как Уотсон пообещал надрать задницы обоим. Хотя капитана самого пошатывало от бесконечной ходьбы, угроза всё же показалась солдатам серьёзной, и временная стоянка погрузилась в блаженную тишину. Джон, примостившийся возле груды камней, закрыл глаза, но перед его взором всё равно плыли серовато-желтые камни, песок, нескончаемая цепочка поворотов, подъёмов и спусков. Чернота накатила внезапно, и проснулся капитан, уже когда все остальные спали. Мерно раздавался храп Хоука, тихонько всхлипывала во сне Камелия, даже Дойл беспробудно дрых, не выпустив из рук винтовку. И ни одного часового. А если бы на них напали? Уотсон горько рассмеялся этой чёртовой иронии: он столько трясся, что их преследовали, а когда маленький отряд оказался совершенно беззащитным — ничего не произошло. Ну и кому они были нужны? Разве что Скрипачу...

Джон подпрыгнул, лихорадочно посмотрел на часы, светившиеся в темноте нежно-розовым неоновым светом, а потом бросился к рации.

— Скрипач? Скрипач, ты здесь? — позвал он умоляющим шепотом, крутя настройку передатчика. Время, назначенное радистом для очередного сеанса связи, Уотсон проспал: прошло уже больше пятнадцати минут, и рация упрямо молчала, сколько он ни переключал частоты.— Скрипач? Форт?!

Последствия вырисовывались перед его глазами с ужасающей скоростью. Если на базе решат, что группа уничтожена, Джон больше не сможет до них дозваться... и иди, не иди — никто не встретит их на том конце ущелья. В конце концов, все погибнут здесь от голода и жажды.

— А... анг... Ангелотворец?!

В приступе паники и отчаяния он так яростно крутил ручки настроек, что чужой голос, промелькнув, мгновенно замолчал. Уотсон поспешил вернуться на ту частоту, на которой вроде бы слышал связного, но проскочил и только с третьей попытки из наушника донеслось более-менее чёткое:

— Ангелотворец, приказываю немедленно ответить!

— Я здесь, здесь, — выдохнул Джон и расслабленно обмяк возле передатчика, утирая со лба холодный пот. — Слышу вас нормально. Были проблемы, поэтому не смогли вовремя выйти на связь.

Скрипач резко замолчал, и Уотсон тоже ничего не говорил, ожидая его реакции. Упорство этого связного удивляло Джона: ещё никто так не боролся за него, за его возвращение. Отблагодарить бы...

— Мы хотим сделать тепловой снимок со спутника, — наконец одобряюще ответил Скрипач. — Тогда я смогу точно определить ваше местоположение и сообщу, что делать дальше. Ситуация улучшается, город взят, сопротивление скоро будет подавлено, и вертолёты, возможно, смогут вылететь раньше.

— Было бы неплохо, — вздохнул Уотсон, но на такое чудо он уже не смел надеться, и, забывшись, прошептал: — Что я вообще здесь делаю...

Из всего отряда он единственный имел право проклинать собственную дурость, по которой и оказался в осточертевшем ущелье, — в первоначальных списках на штурм Ас Сукны капитана Джона Уотсона не было. После возвращения на базу он присоединился к военному госпиталю, потому что в ближайшие дни предстояло несколько серьёзных операций, а врачей не хватало. Но командование решило усилить боевую группировку, следом потребовался и медик, и опять же Уотсона никто не звал: он сам вызвался идти, а потом оказался старшим среди горстки солдат, обречённых пропасть без вести.

Тяжело было носить всё это в себе, а изливать незнакомцу — стыдно, но Джон на всё махнул рукой и только радовался, что никто этого не слышал. Ведь завтра ему снова вести людей за собой.

— Всё происходит не просто так, я знаю. Меня не то, что здесь... вообще в этой чёртовой Сирии, в этой дыре не должно быть. А я тут, и ладно бы отвечал только за себя, на мне ещё столько жизней! Ты представить не можешь, как это страшно, когда любой твой шаг может привести к их гибели.

— Вот как раз это я знаю, — горько произнёс Скрипач после недолгого молчания. — Очень хорошо знаю.

— Да ладно! Ты связист, а это не то, что скакать по горам и ловить пули.

— Уверен?

Джон уже готов был резко ответить, когда внезапно понял. Он не только отвечал за этих людей, но и делил с ними все тяготы бегства. Скрипач же, ответственный за их спасение, мог надеяться только на опыт и благоразумие капитана Уотсона и ни на что больше.

— Прости. Глупость сморозил.

— Нет проблем, Ангелотворец, — неожиданно легко ответил радист и, кажется, усмехнулся. Шум помех не позволил Джону разобрать точно. — Мне как раз принесли тепловой снимок, пока предварительный, сделаем второй, когда температура упадёт. Так, посмотрим... вы неплохо продвинулись, Ангелотворец, пройдено уже больше половины пути. Думаю, завтра в середине дня, максимум вечером вы встретитесь с эвакуационной группой.

— Это если ничего не изменится, — угрюмо пробурчал Уотсон, которого последние новости вовсе не обрадовали. — Мы все очень устали, ещё один день продержимся, но потом я просто не смогу заставить их идти. Дети ведь... воды у нас не хватит, и это вечное солнце...

— Я понимаю, но вам придётся идти. Я делаю, что могу, Ангелотворец, но почти всё здесь зависит от вас.

— Можно ответный вопрос?

Говоря с ним, Джон забыл о времени, о том, что нужно самому поспать и что батарея на рации скоро разрядится. Спасительная отдушина... он давно ни с кем не делился, а с другими на войне это случалось сплошь и рядом. Солдат, особенно в пылу сражения, способен почувствовать, кто окажется «своим», а кто сбежит. Но в последний раз Джон ощущал такое, когда...

— Ты действительно скрипач?

— Раньше играл. Теперь не приходится.

— Раньше? Я знал одного, он был не то, чтобы музыкант, играл, скорее, для души, — блестевшие в тёмном небе звёзды вдруг показались ему глазами Шерлока. Джон ещё долго смотрел вверх, надеясь и ничего не слыша. — А почему не играешь сейчас?

— Не для кого, — отрезал Скрипач и сразу смягчил тон: — Но я был бы не против сыграть, если ты...

—... если мы встретимся.

Джон проснулся от того, что Том осторожно тормошил его за плечо. Чёртово солнце уже начало припекать, и разморённое от постоянной жары тело двигалось, как рассохшаяся деревянная кукла на шарнирах. Завтрак, если его можно было так назвать, Уотсон проспал: ребята уже поделили между собой скудные порции пайка, а дети капризничали, отказываясь есть. Джон и сам долго перекатывал во рту сухое крошево галет, не решаясь запить — воды в его фляжке осталось совсем на дне, и эти жалкие глотки нужно было растянуть больше, чем на сутки. Идти ещё далеко.

Пересохшее горло раздирало от боли при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Хотя Уотсон за всё время пути ни разу не снял ботинок, он как будто бы шёл босиком: малейший камешек, попавший под подошву, ощущался невероятно остро, Джон чертыхался, запинался и отставал. Теперь уже он замыкал цепочку не потому, что мог прикрыть группу в случае нападения, — Уотсон просто физически не мог больше идти впереди. Его место занял Том, живой, бесстрашный, полный сил и надежд, единственный, которому Джон мог бы это доверить. Правильно, когда лидер меняется. Джон чувствовал, что вскоре не сможет вести всех за собой. Правда, и окончательно отстать, чего, видно, боялся Дойл, Уотсон тоже не собирался.

— Эй! Вашу мать, что за...

От этого окрика Уотсон встрепенулся и начал догонять остальных. Парни остановились перед каким-то препятствием, капитан не видел, что это было, но по ожесточённой ругани Говоруна уже догадался, что ничего хорошего. Отпихнув в сторону Хоука, Джон вышел вперёд, и его сердце, замерев, ухнуло куда-то вниз. Всё, это конец.

Узкая тропка, обвивавшая стену ущелья, обрывалась. Уступ медленно сужался и совершенно исчезал, чтобы снова показаться через несколько ярдов. Разрыв вроде бы не очень большой, и его можно было перепрыгнуть... но не с полной амуницией и не в ущелье, когда внизу плещется речка. Глядя на всё это, Джон едва ли не кожей ощущал, как стоявших за его спиной людей поглощало отчаяние.

— Что будем делать? — мрачно поинтересовался Эндрю, садясь возле стены. — Поворачивать назад уже поздно.

— Никакого «назад»!

Джон подошёл к самому краю, пробуя, сколько получится пройти, прикинул расстояние в уме. Перепрыгнуть несложно, вот только весь этот груз за плечами и на груди, который он тащил несколько дней... Капитан в задумчивости обернулся, просчитывая варианты, и на какую-то секунду обомлел, когда понял, как на него смотрели. С угрюмым ожиданием, злостью, восхищением, но больше всего было надежды. О, ну да. Он вывел их из окружения, он спас их от преследования и вёл домой. Наверное, кое-кому Джон представлялся спасителем... ангелом.

— Для нас нет пути назад, будем перебираться.

— Как? — в один голос воскликнули Джек и Уилл, а Брикс злобно ощерился и сплюнул. Один только Том, стоявший за ними, без возражений кивнул, готовясь исполнять пока ещё не отданные указания.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Уотсон, — но мы переберёмся. Эндрю, подержи.

Он впихнул тому в руки свою винтовку, снял разгрузку и бронежилет. Вряд ли эта душегубка ещё понадобится, а если и понадобится... в боях с повстанцами что есть бронежилет, что его нет, суждено умереть — значит, умрёшь. Надев разгрузку обратно, Уотсон выпрямился и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Ладно, он справится. Возвращаясь в Лондон, он не знал, что будет снова носиться, рисковать собой и влёгкую перемахивать с крыши на крышу. Потом он точно так же не был уверен, что сможет ужиться с тем несносным человеком и не прибить его при первой же возможности. Тогда он всё это преодолел.

Уотсон рванулся вперёд, но в последний момент остановился, посмотрел вниз. На дне ущелья под лучами солнца сверкала река. Если он провалится, с жутковатой иронией подумалось Джону, то умрёт как Шерлок.

Нет, это будет очень больно. Шерлок умирал мучительно, умирал, ещё стоя на крыше, прощаясь перед последним шагом. То был его выбор: завести всё до предела, запутать так, чтобы узел проблем было невозможно развязать... и уйти. Бросить друга одного со всеми бедами, что на них обрушились тогда. Хотя бы поэтому Джон не имел права умирать сейчас.

Два шага, разбег, и он с силой оттолкнулся от скалы.

Коснувшись уступа носками ботинок, Джон взмахнул руками, заваливаясь на спину. Сзади испуганно вскрикнула Эбби, но колени Уотсона неожиданно подогнулись, и он рухнул на скалу, в первую минуту даже забыв, что нужно дышать. Жив, справился... о Господи!

— Так, Говорун! — крикнул он, отдышавшись. — Давай моё оружие, — Эндрю побоялся подходить и швырнул винтовку так, что Джон поймал её каким-то чудом. — А теперь все потихоньку, я поймаю!

О чем Джон только думал, отдавая этот приказ! Спину тут же свело от напряжения, когда он широко расставил ноги для опоры и протянул руку Куперу. Сердце, как сумасшедшее, колотилось в районе глотки каждый раз, когда Уотсон перетаскивал кого-то через пропасть. В страхе он стискивал пальцы мёртвой хваткой — такой, что Камелия заревела, когда Джон схватил её за запястье, и потом долго не могла успокоиться.

Эти несколько ярдов пути стоили многих сил и времени: никто долго не мог сдвинуться с места, все приходили в себя. Джон, совершенно вымотанный, сел в стороне, расстегнув куртку и тяжело дыша. И тут Дойлу вздумалось присесть рядом. Понять очевидный намёк младший сержант не мог... или не захотел.

— Ну даёшь! — Том пихнул его локтем в бок, и Уотсон сдавленно охнул.— Точно ангел!

— Меня так называют не поэтому, — Джон попробовал отшутиться, но чувство юмора ему уже давно отказало, и Дойл тоже неловко замолчал, глядя на то, как капитан поправил нарукавную повязку с крестом.

Они готовы были снова идти, когда к Уотсону вдруг подошёл Купер. Джон и так настораживался каждый раз, когда лейтенант начинал буравить его взглядом: искра взаимной неприязни проскочила между ними ещё на базе, когда Уотсон только прибыл. Они с Джеком почти не разговаривали, и, должно быть, Куп хотел сказать что-то очень серьёзное. Уотсон весь напрягся в ожидании неприятностей.

— Не повторяй больше этого, — без обиняков заявил Купер, не потрудившись понизить голос. — Никогда не повторяй.

— Почему?

— Ты командир. Пусть тебя и не назначали, но ты командир этой группы и не имеешь права рисковать. Особенно в такой ситуации.

Джон вздохнул:

— Слушай, Джек, я...

— Только ты принимаешь решения, — продолжил лейтенант. — Подумай, что случилось бы с нами, окажитесь ты в той пропасти.

— Верно, я командир, и я решаю. Я знал, на что иду и...

Едва не сорвавшись на крик, Джон осёкся. Он уже слышал подобные слова и немало раз, но обычно говорили не ему, а он, распаляясь, орал. На Шерлока, который опять бездумно рисковал собой ради раскрытия очередного преступления. И Джона прошиб холодный пот, когда он осознал, что сделал всё точно так же.

— Я понял, — даже его голос изменился, прозвучал отстранённо и холодно, и Джек удивлённо вскинул брови. — Больше не повторится.

Лейтенант пожал плечами и отошёл, а Джон остался смотреть на пропасть, которая едва его не заполучила. Джек его не переносил, но при этом оказался совершенно прав: Уотсон ни о чём не думал. То есть, думал, но лишь о том, что им как-то нужно идти дальше, что ни приказы, ни просьбы больше не помогут. И никто не давал Джону права распоряжаться, рисковать чужими жизнями, а в противном случае он бы всё равно предпочёл подвергнуть опасности себя, чем кого-то другого.

Может, и Шерлок тоже решил взять всё на себя?.. Такой вечно забывающий об остальных человек? Как же...

— Скрипач? Скрипач? Форт?! — когда пришло время снова выходить на связь, он вызывал радиста минут десять, но без толку. То ли не удавалось найти нужную частоту, то ли ещё что... Уотсон вертел ручки настроек с такой силой, что мог бы их вырвать, но всё равно ничего не выходило.

— Ангел, что там? — обеспокоенный Том тронул его за плечо, но Джон отмахнулся.

С каждым часом всё становилось только хуже и хуже. Без подсказок Скрипача они могли идти дальше, но кто бы указал, на какое место следует прийти, когда прилетят вертолёты? И прилетят ли они вообще. Радиоэфир пугал молчанием, и не означало ли это, что операцию решили отменить? Отменить, когда они прошли уже большую часть пути!

В невыносимую тишину пустыни и шелест песка начал вплетаться какой-то смутный шум. Этот новый звук походил на треск лопастей приближавшегося вертолёта, но когда Джон поднял голову и огляделся, лазурно-голубое небо было совершенно пустым. Однако чёртов шум становился всё громче и громче, и теперь не только Уотсон его слышал: все замерли, сохраняя молчание и в надежде прислушиваясь.

— Вертушка! — заорал Эндрю, вскочив. — Это вертолёт!

— Так скоро? — прошептал Джон, не веря. Скрипач же говорил, что они могут раньше встретиться с эвакуационной группой, может, им улыбнулась удача?

Шум лопастей приближался, и уже можно было различить, что это один вертолёт. Странно, обычно пилоты не летают поодиночке, сирийское небо для этого ещё слишком небезопасно. А этот летел. Джон ещё не понимал, что именно было не так, но когда вертолёт появился в небе за ними, Уотсон ожидал нападения, а не помощи.

Он не запомнил, что первым бросилось в глаза: красно-чёрные полосы на борту или намалёванный на брюхе вертолёта флаг повстанческой армии.

— Ложись, это не наши!

Может, раньше эта «Рысь» и принадлежала английским ВВС, но сейчас на ней летели сирийцы. Трофейный вертолёт с гулом и рёвом промчался над самым ущельем, заставив всех инстинктивно пригнуть головы. Но не один Уотсон ждал опасности: Уилл и Том тут же бросились ничком на тропу, Джек повалился рядом, толкнув вниз детей. Возле них грузно шлёпнулась Эбби, нашёптывая молитвы и задыхаясь от ужаса. Джон, уже лёжа на животе, подтолкнул женщину к скале — на их счастье, он заметил там небольшой естественный навес, под который можно было заползти и укрыться. Камуфляжная форма, перепачканная в пыли, сливалась со скалами, и под камнями пилоты не должны были их заметить... Лейтенанты поняли его манёвр, но прошло несколько ужасно долгих секунд, прежде чем все смогли укрыться.

— Говорун! Энд! — Джона затрясло, но шум вертолёта с лёгкостью заглушил его голос. Шедший впереди переводчик оказался слишком далеко, там, где он стоял, невозможно было укрыться, и Брикс рванулся к остальным. От стука крови в висках Уотсон почти оглох, а его глаза застилала песочная пыль, вздымаемая ветром, но он видел, что сейчас произойдёт. Сирийцы увидят их, и хватит одной ракеты, чтобы разнести всё здесь в клочья.

Но шум шагов оборвала пулемётная очередь, и Уотсон дёрнулся, как будто это его прошили пули. Эбби страшно завизжала, но детям успели закрыть глаза, и они не увидели, как тело переводчика, застыв на несколько мгновений, наклонилось и полетело в пропасть.

Джон от бессилия застонал. Не время для сожаления и скорби. Эндрю перед гибелью подверг их смертельной опасности, и Уотсон лихорадочно искал способ, как отвести угрозу. Первая очередь не задела их каким-то чудом, а вертолёт развернулся и снова открыл огонь — пули врезались в скалу над ними, и навес начал рушиться. Огромные куски посыпались сверху, ударили Джона по голове, плечам, спине, которую больше не защищал бронежилет. Ещё одного залпа скала не выдержит, она обрушится полностью и либо погребёт их под собой, либо откроет для стрелков. Что делать?  
Прикрыв глаза от разлетающихся осколков, Уотсон смог разглядеть вертолёт. «Рысь» зависла на небольшой высоте, пилот, видимо, осматривал ущелье и искал сбежавшие мишени. Сирийцы уже поняли, что люди здесь, и, застрелив только одного, они не уйдут. Джон всё отчётливей сознавал, что они оказались в ловушке.

Бездействовать он больше не мог. Каждая секунда приближала их к гибели, а смысл ждать, если это всё равно случится? Уотсон потянулся к винтовке, дулом упиравшейся ему под ребро. Вот и пришло время сожалеть, что он бросил бронежилет, с ним бы Джон смог продержаться немного дольше. Если улучить момент, подняться и прицелиться, он сможет пробить бак вертолёта, и тогда повстанцам придётся уходить. Но едва Джон покажется, как его изрешетят пулями, как и Брикса. А если будет надеяться на чудо, тогда перестреляют всех. Или он, или все... Прощай, Лондон, здравствуй, Шерлок.

— Лежи, — одними губами прошептал Джек, когда Джон пересёкся с ним взглядом. — Не смей, Ангелотворец.

Уотсон дёрнулся... и остался на месте. Снаружи было слышно, как вертолёт начал снижаться в ущелье. Шум лопастей слышался уже совсем близко, и Джон видел, как опускались наводившиеся на цель нижние пулемётные орудия.

Внезапно «Рысь» почему-то стала набирать высоту. Сделав несколько кругов над ущельем, вертолёт наугад выпустил ещё две очереди — в скалу над замершими в страхе людьми и немного левее — и улетел.

Не слыша собственного дыхания, Джон ещё долго вслушивался в наступившую тишину, не веря в то, что произошло. Они снова выжили... но не все.

Заставлять людей идти было кощунственно, но и оставаться в этом месте было нельзя. Изрытая пулями тропа грозила в любой момент обрушиться, на щербинах камней остались капли крови, напоминая о том, что в их маленьком отряде стало на одного человека меньше. Преодолевая неожиданный приступ тошноты, Джон заглянул в пропасть, но если там и оставались какие-то следы, их уже унесла река.

Уотсон знал, что поступил правильно, сразу же погнав всех вперёд. Вертолёт улетел ни с чем, но это не помешает пилотам доложить, что они видели живых в ущелье. По равнине беглецов быстро догонят на тех же трофейных джипах, и им хватит нескольких часов на путь, который солдаты преодолевали днями. А что ещё более вероятно — какой-нибудь лагерь сирийцев наверняка расположен где-нибудь недалеко, и оттуда уже выдвинулся передовой отряд.

Однако, как бы он ни опасался нападения, вскоре начался закат, потом наступила ночь, а преследователи так и не объявились.

— Отдыхайте, — как можно мягче сказал Уотсон, но мрачные и подавленные люди устало разбрелись по тропе, не обращая на него внимания. — Завтра точно вырвемся отсюда, — но сам он не очень-то в это верил.

Джон устроился в стороне ото всех. После этого сумасшедшего дня не хотелось ни есть, ни спать — только лечь и сдохнуть. Столько ещё идти, а он и так смертельно устал. Медленно, одного за другим, его ребят поглощал сон. Сам Уотсон продолжал сидеть возле передатчика, искоса посматривая на наручные часы. Со Скрипачом они условились, что если не смогут связаться днём, то повторят попытку вечером, для этого вчера обговорили и время. Теперь это всё стало неважно. Как будто тот вертолёт расстрелял не скалу, а желание Джона сражаться за свою жизнь. Он ещё ждал Скрипача, но без той надежды, что прежде. Скрипач их из ущелья не выведет и от пуль не закроет, когда появятся сирийцы. Только безнадёжный идиот после всего этого мог надеяться, что им удастся вернуться домой, а Уотсон знал, что потеряет всех. Джон их подвёл. Кто бы в здравом уме потащил отряд не к остальной группировке, а в противоположную сторону, к пропасти?

Когда Джон, спохватившись, схватился за рацию, в запасе у него оставалось только две минуты, слишком мало, чтобы заставить работать покалеченный передатчик, который отвечал молчанием, сколько бы капитан ни пытался. Скосив глаза на боковую панель, Уотсон понял, в чём дело, и от безысходности у него опустились руки. Радиостанция была безнадёжно сломана: должно быть, во время обстрела несколько крупных камней разбили переднюю панель, и пластмасса раскрошилась у Джона под пальцами, как только он до неё дотронулся.

Вот теперь Джон был уверен, что это действительно конец. Когда их базу в Афганистане обстреляли, даже когда окружившие их талибы открыли огонь, и первая же пуля обожгла Уотсону плечо, опрокинула на землю... чёрт возьми, даже когда Шерлок стоял на крыше Бартса, и Джон знал, что произойдёт потом, он верил — на этом ничто не закончится. Всё само по себе как-то выровняется, а судьба даст ему шанс исправиться, начать заново. В конце концов, его «везение» закончилось.

— А... ангел... — рация вдруг ожила с треском, сквозь который с трудом прорвался голос. Уотсон рухнул на колени возле аппарата, потянулся к регуляторам, но остановился, боясь сбить настройки. — Ангелотворец, вы слышите меня?!

Услышав его, Джон вздохнул с облегчением. Хотя бы кто-то ждал его. Почему-то это оказалось очень важным — услышать незнакомого человека, единственного, кто о нём беспокоился.

— Да, — Уотсон обмяк возле передатчика, глупо улыбаясь,— теперь слышу.

— Почему не выходите на связь? В вашем районе замечены сирийские вертолёты, с вами всё в порядке?!

— Не со всеми. Лейтенант Брикс, наш переводчик, убит. Я не хочу сеять панику, но уверен, что они ещё вернутся. Здесь где-то должна быть их база...

— У меня последние снимки с беспилотника: в радиусе двадцати миль от вас повстанческих формирований не обнаружено. Точка эвакуации находится в безопасной зоне.

— Ага, как же, — пробормотал Джон вполголоса.

— Изменений по времени не поступало, — уверенно продолжил Скрипач. — Ваша задача — уложиться в расчетный период, потому что тогда воздушное пространство будет расчищено для подлёта группы. Мы не фиксировали никаких передвижений противника в районе Ас Сукны.

Уотсону хотелось добавить, что группе «повезло зафиксировать», но связной в этот момент потребовал уточнить их местоположение, и стало совсем не до того. Однако всё равно, пока Скрипач стандартными фразами хвалил солдат и просил не снижать темпа, Джон не мог отделаться от ощущения, что завтрашний день принесёт ещё больше проблем. До сих пор им относительно везло с тем, что враги не объявлялись, но теперь казалось, будто и без того неулыбчивая фортуна не просто повернулась к ним спиной, а и вовсе показала то, что ниже.

— Я солгал, — как только он заговорил, в эфире опять повисла тишина. — Я назвался Ангелотворцем, потому что все вокруг меня отправляются на небеса. Неважно, насколько близко я стану к ним, рано или поздно они умрут. Моим решением было привести людей сюда, а теперь из-за меня они гибнут. Я не спас Гарри, не спас Боба, и Эндрю тоже убит, потому что...

— Мы делаем всё, чтобы вытащить вас.

— Ради Бога, сирийцы знают, что мы живы, что идём к выходу из ущелья. Там нас будут ждать они, а не вертолёты, и тогда настанет конец.

— Никакой это не конец! — заорал Скрипач, потеряв терпение. — Я сказал, что вытащу тебя, и я это сделаю!

— Да, и я тебе верю. Ты-то справишься, это у меня больше нет сил, — Уотсон задержал дыхание перед тем, как признаться. — Я сдаюсь. Я бежал сюда, потому что не мог справиться с тем, что на меня навалилось.

— Ты?..

— Я вернулся в Лондон из Афганистана, надеялся зажить спокойной жизнью, но встретил одного человека — того самого скрипача, про которого я тебе говорил. Получилось, что бежал зализывать раны после войны, а попал в пекло пострашнее. Правда, какое-то время это было даже здорово. Потом он умер, не по своей... нет, как раз по своей воле, а я не смог без него и сбежал, чтобы стало легче. И вот чем всё закончилось. Я думал, что умру ещё в Афгане, а пришлось пережить ещё столько всего, чтобы подохнуть здесь, как последний слабак.

— Не говори так. Ты сильный, намного сильнее, — медленно произнёс Скрипач, вызвав у Джона слабую улыбку. — Тот, о ком ты говоришь, не продержался бы и половины пути, нет, сдался бы ещё в самом начале.

— А всё равно я один не справился, — угрюмо произнёс Уотсон.

Не смог, не справился. Это сейчас легко было говорить, когда пришло понимание. Тогда же как будто и его жизнь закончилась вместе с жизнью Шерлока. Ни сказать, ни принять, ни поверить — ничего этого он не мог сделать. Лондон подёрнулся серой дымкой обыденности, одиночества, с которым нельзя было справиться. Почти два года с ним был Шерлок, и Джон привык, привязался, влюбился... нет, не то. А, может, и то.

Не сумев справиться, он предпочёл убежать. Всегда встречал опасность лицом к лицу, никогда не отступал и не пригибал головы, а тут... но после таких ударов не поднимаются.

— Понимаю, — несмотря то, что из покорёженной рации голос Скрипача доносился еле-еле, было в нём что-то такое, что Джон поверил. — И также я понимаю, что эгоистично с моей стороны просить о встрече, но я бы хотел увидеть человека с такой железной волей.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Вовсе нет!

Джон замолчал. Он тоже был бы рад посмотреть на того, кто заставил его вновь начать бороться. Смешно, но отчасти именно из-за Скрипача Уотсон упорно шёл вперёд — чтобы снова услышать человека, который одновременно и напомнил, и позволил забыть о Шерлоке.

Утром Джон едва нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза и подняться. Затекшее тело отказывалось двигаться, и даже глоток воды, которую капитан тщательно берёг, не помог. Немного полегчало позже, когда Уотсон вспомнил, что это последний день их скитаний. Откуда-то словно повеял прохладный ветер, подстёгивая идти и не опускать головы. Опасности пока не было, но Джон всё же заставил свой маленький отряд собрать последние силы. Дети теперь шли сами — после того, как погоня обнаружила себя, Уотсон не мог позволить кому-то нести малышню. Им нужны были все руки, всё оружие. Том замыкал цепочку, Уилл и Джек вклинились между Эбби и детьми, а Уотсон возглавлял цепочку, постоянно оглядываясь. В ясном сирийском небе стены ущелья отчётливо выделялись, и любой появившийся наверху человек тут же стал бы заметен.  
Идти первым ему пришлось ещё и из-за того, что надо было держать темп. Раз уж тут видели захваченные вертушки, то эвакуационная группа не сможет ждать их долго, и если не выйти в назначенную точку в расчетный промежуток... задумываясь об этом, Джон только ускорял шаги, сколько мог. Он не мог подвести Скрипача.

— Ну, ты и вдарил, — фыркнул Купер, догнав капитана на очередном повороте. — Драпать-то мы все умеем.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Джон, — и лучше шагай шире. Все в этом ущелье останемся, если не успеем.

Последнюю воду он жадно проглотил во время пятиминутной передышки. Останавливаться надолго было нельзя. Уотсон вообще не хотел задерживаться, боясь опоздать к названному Скрипачом времени. Но людям требовался отдых, иначе Джону не заставить их двигаться дальше.

— Ну всё, всё, это последний рывок, мы уже скоро придем, — с внезапной нежностью он потрепал Камелию по испачканным волосам, но девчушка, уставшая и запуганная, даже не подняла на него глаз. Не посмотрела малышка и на последнюю галету, которую Джон ей протянул.

С усилием поднявшись, Уотсон снова зашагал вперед, и остальные нехотя потянулись следом. Ноги отваливались, спина затекла, и от тяжести винтовки руки устало ныли. Больше, чем о чём-либо в своей жизни, Джон сейчас мечтал, чтобы это поскорей закончилось, а пока раз за разом надрывал горло, повторяя:

— Шагу, шагу, шагу! — когда по пути встречался очередной завал.

То ли тропа медленно поднималась, то ли опускались стены ущелья, но облака, медленно плывшие по небу, казались ближе. Вроде бы нужно было радоваться, однако Уотсон, посматривая на часы, нервничал. Всё равно они шли невозможно медленно, хотя выбранный капитаном ориентир — небольшая скала — уже осталась далеко позади. Слишком медленно, слишком!

Скоро впереди показалась равнина, и к страхам Джона прибавился ещё один. Там они будут как на ладони, и если впереди их ждала засада, вытянувшуюся в цепочку группу расстреляют за минуту. На узкой тропе не развернуться, одновременно вести огонь смогут максимум двое, а сирийцев вряд ли будет столько же.

И потом, если они приближались к точке встречи вовремя, где же вертолёты? Сколько капитан ни напрягал слух, он не слышал ничего, кроме далекого эха перестрелок. Могла ли операция сорваться? Джон знал, как это бывало, когда в последний момент из-за бюрократии отменяли нерентабельные операции. Людей можно было спасти, потратив больше средств и сил, но кому до этого было дело? Единственной надеждой на то, что с ними не обошлись так же, оставались гражданские. Даже если бы Форт бросил их, солдат, эту важную мелюзгу точно бы вызволили.

— Тихо, — Джон пригнулся и медленно пошёл по тропе, которая резко начала подниматься после поворота.

В какой-то момент Уотсону послышались голоса, не те, к которым он привык за последние дни, и, присев, Джон с замиранием сердца ждал, боясь услышать их снова. Чёрт возьми, будет слишком несправедливо погибнуть в самом конце. От спасателей помощи мало, хорошо бы, чтобы они сразу заметили беглецов в камуфляже среди песков и камней. То, что спасло им жизнь, теперь перестало быть преимуществом.

Нащупав в кармане разгрузки сигнальную ракетницу, Уотсон немного успокоился. Когда Скрипач спросил вчера, смогут ли они при необходимости подать сигнал, капитан сначала ответил отказом и лишь потом вспомнил о чудом сохранившейся ракетнице, отданной ему Хоуком. Один пиропатрон в барабане, другой в кармане куртки — всего два шанса, негусто. Но может так случиться, что даже этого они сделать не смогут.

Выждав немного, он махнул рукой, разрешая двигаться остальным. Следующие ярдов тридцать дались как никогда тяжело: организм, почувствовавший скорый отдых, начал сдавать, да и невозможно было снова выжимать из него последние силы. Когда наконец края ущелья оказались чуть выше его головы, Джон опять приказал остановиться и кое-как полез по скале. Под ним осыпались камни, боясь упасть, Уотсон пытался подтянуться на руках, но не мог, скользил и забрался наверх рывком.

Холмы, сколько видел глаз, были пусты.

— Слава Богу, — выдохнул он, устало опуская голову на песок. Неужели им повезло? Может быть, сирийцы вчера их не увидели? Или увидели, но не успели догнать?

Несколько минут Джон просто лежал без движения на раскалённом песке и дышал полной грудью. За пять лет грёбаной сирийской кампании пейзаж стал почти родным, и Уотсон успел возненавидеть его всем сердцем, но никогда ещё он не был так рад увидеть унылое однообразие песков, холмов, скал и неба. Ущелье не просто так называли Адовым, Иблисовой дырой — оно словно высасывало силы, волю, желание жить, оно не могло отпустить их просто так... Но тем не менее ребята прошли его от начала до конца. Пустыня проиграла сегодня.

Приказав подниматься по одному, Джон подал руку Уиллу. Вдвоём они заняли стрелковые позиции, пока Джек и Томом вытаскивали гражданских. Уотсон выбрал такой строй, потому что опасался возможного нападения, но сам не утерпел и больше рассматривал небо, в котором вот-вот должны были появиться обещанные Скрипачом вертушки.

Они дошли. Они были на месте точно в срок. Но где авиация? Среди поредевших облаков не было ни одного признака вертолёта. И всё? На этом всё закончится? Ещё немного ожидания — и уже нельзя будет справиться с приступом отчаяния. Джон не мог поверить, что Скрипач его подвёл, но чувствовал себя так, словно на его глазах Шерлок опять делал тот роковой шаг. Капитан схватился за рацию, но передатчик молчал. Конечно, Скрипач не сидел постоянно в эфире в ожидании их сообщений.

— Ложись! — вдруг рявкнул Джек, и Уотсон рухнул на одно колено. Он только моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, то все уже лежали на земле, а Купер, вскинув винтовку, сделал предупредительную очередь поверх холмов.

Оттуда немедленно грянули выстрелы. Громко ревя двигателем, на равнину перед ними выскочил грязный трофейный «Волк», и в него набилось столько сирийцев, что у Джона опустились руки. Им не отбиться, ни за что не отбиться.

Но пока Уотсон медлил, перестрелка началась с новой силой. К Джеку присоединились Том и Хоук, и втроём им удалось задержать машину, убив водителя. Ещё до того, как потерявший управление джип остановился, повстанцы посыпались на землю и рассредоточились. Джон наконец опомнился и первой же пулей попал одному из врагов в шею.

— Чёрт, я пустой! — заорал Уилл. Его винтовка беспомощно щёлкала вместо выстрелов.

Джон с ужасом понял, что и у него патронов почти не осталось. Отвлёкшись, он немного сдвинулся в сторону, и почти сразу же рядом с ним пролетела пуля. Этого хватило, чтобы Уотсон свалился на песок, перекатился на спину, пытаясь уйти подальше. От нехватки воздуха и усталости в глазах плясали звёздочки, которые хотелось принять за спасительный вертолёт. Пули просвистели совсем рядом, взрыли сухую землю возле его головы, осыпав лицо Джона песчаной пылью. Нужно было вставать и снова стрелять, но он не мог, не получалось: только Уотсон собирался повернуться, как огонь становился плотнее, и он снова валился на землю. Боязнь получить пулю снова взяла над ним верх.

В уголке глаза были какие-то чёрные точки, Джон моргнул, чтобы их убрать, потом ещё раз, забылся и потёр глаза рукой. Песчинки не исчезли, а напротив, как будто стали больше и ближе. Да это были вовсе и не песчинки, а...

— Неужели... — выдохнул Джон и изо всех сил заорал: — Воздух!

Одно лишь слово оказалось подобно глотку живой воды. Купер перебросил напарнику запасной магазин, и вскоре четыре винтовки заговорили вместе, выкашивая сухую траву и сирийских повстанцев. Со сдавленными вскриками ещё двое из них упали на землю, от джипа послышались яростные ругательства, и почти сразу же раздалась автоматная очередь.

— Ложись! Не высовывайся! — крикнул Джон Тому, который вдруг вскрикнул и прижал ладонь к шее. — Уилл, прикрой его! — Уотсон хотел рвануться следом, но что-то удержало его на месте, и вовремя, иначе бы его грудь разорвало пулями.

Джон похолодел. Торопливо оглядевшись, он поискал взглядом вертолёты: их шум приближался, но самих вертушек ещё не было видно, а драгоценное время уходило. На какое-то мгновение, когда рёв двигателей стал совершенно невыносимым, капитан понадеялся, что это были свои, но из-за холмов внезапно вылетел ещё один «Волк». Машина не стала останавливаться, а на полной скорости помчалась к обрыву, к ним, и сидевшие в ней повстанцы беспрестанно стреляли.

Пули сирийцев только чудом никого не задели и не убили. Но — и тут не надо быть провидцем — ещё одна-две секунды, и их просто расстреляют.

Неожиданный гул больно ударил по ушам. Порывом ветра взметнуло песок и бросило в разные стороны — вверх, вниз, в глаза Джону. Следом яростно загрохотал пулемёт, едва ли не надвое разорвав «Волк», и сирийцы, которые остались в живых после этой атаки, попадали на землю. Сквозь шум стрельбы прорвался отчаянный крик. Вскинув голову, Уотсон увидел, что повстанцы, которые вот-вот должны были подавить их огнём, бросились в разные стороны. Их единственный оказавшийся на ходу джип, набирая скорость, помчался к холмам, и сирийцы пытались на ходу запрыгивать в него, потому что один из вертолётов повернул к ним. Раскрашенная в бежевый с коричневыми пятнами цвет «Пума», не открывая огня, просто преследовала джип и вместе с ним скрылась за холмами.

Опасность вроде миновала, и Джон поднялся, приложил ладонь к глазам, защищая их от пыли. Второй вертолёт — тоже транспортная «Пума» — готовился сесть неподалёку. Мощный ветер, создаваемый его винтами, сбивал с ног, и Уотсон пригнулся. Вертолёт приземлился, но двигатели продолжали работать, создавая вокруг себя песчаный вихрь, и пыль швырнуло прямо в глаза капитану. Фыркая и кашляя, Джон жестом приказал своим подняться, а сам, ещё держа палец на курке, внимательно вглядывался в смутную фигуру, появившуюся из вертолёта.  
На землю спрыгнул высокий брюнет в камуфляжной форме. Пригнувшись, он неровным шагом двинулся к ним. Несмотря на марево и поднятую вертолётом пыль, не узнать его было нельзя. Джон на несколько секунд остолбенел, чувствуя, как встали дыбом волосы на затылке.

Шерлок приблизился и неуверенно остановился в нескольких шагах от Джона. Парни за спиной Уотсона замерли в напряжённом ожидании: время шло, а команды садиться в вертолёт не поступало.

— Я же говорил, что вытащу тебя, Ангелотворец.

От звука знакомого, но уже почти забытого голоса Джон вздрогнул и стиснул приклад винтовки. В голову будто что-то мягко ударило. Джон открыл рот, но понял, что не может выговорить ни слова. И сдвинуться с места он тоже не мог.  
Шерлок заговорил быстро и уже без прежней уверенности:

— Тебе сложно принять это, я понимаю, но поверь, так было необходимо. Я не мог поступить иначе, тебя бы просто...

Джону наконец удалось сглотнуть сухой комок в горле. Он сделал шаг вперед и, видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Холмс моментально заткнулся и даже отступил назад, инстинктивно вскинув руку – будто Джон собирался его ударить. Но Уотсон прошел мимо него, не глядя, едва задев рукавом. Быстро преодолев несколько ярдов до вертолёта, он вскочил на подножку, ухватившись за дверцу.

— Парни, чего встали?! – крикнул он. — Живо, живо, у нас только пара минут на посадку!

Джек и Уилл тут же бросились к вертушке, подхватив на руки детей. И все пришло в движение: Дойл, перекинув через плечо радиостанцию, помог подняться Эбби и потащил её к вертолёту. Купер передал Джону Камелию, и тот усадил девчушку на первое свободное сиденье – напуганная стрельбой и шумом винтов, совсем ослабевшая, она безвольно откинулась на спинку. Уотсон как раз поднял на борт старшего мальчика, когда Шерлок, продолжавший изображать истукана, отмер и попытался им помочь. Парни подсаживали медсестру: грузная и полная, она схватилась за ручку, но не могла подтянуться, и подоспевший Холмс попробовал её поднять. Джон не посмотрел в их сторону даже когда Купер, выругавшись, отпихнул Холмса в сторону.

— Всё, мы готовы! — крикнул он пилотам, едва все разместились. Снаружи остался только Шерлок, но и он после небольшого промедления вскочил в кабину и захлопнул дверцу. – Молодцы, чисто сработали, Дойл, дай пять!

Уотсон потрепал по плечу Джека и пожал руку Хоуку, пробираясь в самый конец вертолёта, где было последнее место. Машина легко оторвалась от земли, его качнуло, и ноги моментально потеряли опору. Пришлось схватиться за первое, что попалось под руку, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он плюхнулся на сиденье, подпрыгнул на нём, когда вертушку тряхнуло, и привалился к стенке, когда они начали набирать высоту и уходить влево от ущелья. Боковым зрением Джон ещё видел, что кто-то сел рядом, но ему, вымотанному до полусмерти, потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы осознать, что это был Шерлок.

Холмс уселся поудобнее и повернулся к Джону.

— Джон…

Уотсон уставился в окно, делая вид, будто ничего не слышит.

— Джон. Пожалуйста.

— Заткнись, Шерлок, — огрызнулся Уотсон. – Просто заткнись, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

— В тебе говорят эмоции…

— Да неужели? Я тебя похоронил пять лет назад, и та жизнь для меня закончилась. А в этой тебя нет.

Машину снова затрясло, и этого хватило, чтобы Джон поборол жгучее желание развернуться к Холмсу. В иллюминаторе в последний раз мелькнула оранжевая нитка ущелья и окончательно слилась с песками. И эта смерть его не взяла. Так ещё, чем чёрт ни шутит, уверуешь в свою неуязвимость. А всё потому, что какой-то псих наверняка переполошил и поднял на ноги весь полк, а старший братец охотно помогал ему в этом. Шерлок жив. О боже. Но... слишком много "но".

Он ведь умер. Стоял на крыше, признаваясь в том, что он весь насквозь фальшивка. А потом Джон увидел, как заструилась по разбитому лицу тёмная кровь и безжизненно закатились глаза. Тогда он хватался за малейшую зацепку, надеясь, что Шерлок мог обмануть его и остаться в живых, но никто не смог этого доказать. Пять лет спустя Холмс, живой и невредимый, сидел рядом с ним.

— Мне жаль, — вдруг заговорил Шерлок, и хотя в кои-то веки он сожалел и почти извинялся, все, чего хотелось Джону – это ударить его. Разбить лживый рот. — Меньше всего я хотел сделать тебе больно, Джон. Меньше всего хотел, чтобы ты решал мои проблемы. Но другим вариантом была твоя смерть. Я полгода потратил, чтобы найти тебя за границей, но если бы не Майкрофт, никогда бы не догадался, что ты именно здесь.

— Что, без брата ты уже ни на что не способен?

— Майкрофту нужны были они, — голос Холмса стал глуше, когда он мотнул головой в сторону детей, облепивших Эбби, — а мне...

— А мне плевать, кто и для чего был тебе нужен. И можешь не тратить своё красноречие: как ты выжил и где был всё это время, мне тоже плевать, — Шерлок очень выразительно открыл рот, но так и не нашелся с ответом. – В данный момент я хочу пить, в душ, жрать и спать... о, спасибо, Куп, — Джек как раз протянул ему бутылку воды, и Уотсон жадно приник к ней. Напившись и отдышавшись, он добавил: — Поправка – просто в душ, жрать и спать.

Детектив молчал минуты две, не меньше, и лишь после этого с несвойственной ему осторожностью спросил:

— А потом?

Джон наконец взглянул на него искоса, со скрытой жадностью. Шерлок хмурился, морщины у него на лбу были куда резче, чем помнилось. И самоуверенности в Холмсе заметно поубавилось. Может быть, Шерлок не зря невесть где болтался эти пять лет. И неожиданно для самого себя Уотсон сказал:

— А потом посмотрим.


End file.
